videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chilly Willy
|origen = Antártida|diseñador = |rol = Protagonista}} Informacion General Habilidades Apariciones en Videojuegos En la Saga Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker #1 (3DO - 1994) * Férias Frustradas do Pica Pau (SMS, MegaDrive - 1996) * Woody Woodpecker Racing ''(DC, PS1 - 2000) * ''Woody Woodpecker Racing (GBC) ''(GBC - 2000) * ''Woody Woodpecker (iOS) ''(iOS - 2012) Apariciones en Otros Medios Cortos Animados Chilly Willy Aaparece en los cortos animados de 1953 al 1972 * Chilly Willy (Corto Animado - 1953) * I'm Cold (Corto Animado - 1954) * The Legend of Rockabye Point (Corto Animado - 1955) * Hot and Cold Penguin (Corto Animado - 1955) * Room and Wrath (Corto - 1956) * Hold That Rock (Corto - 1956) * Operation Cold Feet (Corto - 1957) * The Big Snooze (Corto - 1957) * Swiss Miss-Fit (Corto - 1957) * Polar Pests (Corto - 1958) * A Chilly Reception (Corto - 1958) * Little Televillain (Corto - 1958) * Robinson Gruesome (Corto - 1959) * Yukon Have It (Corto - 1959) * Fish Hooked (Corto - 1960) * Clash and Carry (Corto - 1961) * St. Moritz Blits (Corto 1961) * Tricky Trout (Corto - 1961) * Mackerel Moocher (Corto - 1962) * Fish and Chips (Corto - 1963) * Salmon Loafer (Corto - 1963) * Pesky Pelican (Corto - 1963) * Deep-Freeze Squeeze (Corto - 1964) * Lighthouse-Keeping Blue (Corto - 1964) * Ski-Napper (Corto - 1964) * Fractured Friendship (Corto - 1965) * Half Baked Alaska (Corto - 1965) * Pesty Guest (Corto - 1965) * Snow Place Like Home (Corto - 1966) * South Pole Pals (Corto - 1966) * Polar Fright (Corto - 1966) * Teeny Weeny Meany (Corto - 1966) * Operation Shanghai (Corto - 1967) * Vicious Viking (Corto - 1967) * Hot Time on Ice (Corto - 1967) * Chilly And The Woodchopper (Corto - 1967) * Chilly Chums (Corto - 1967) * Under Sea Dogs (Corto - 1968) * Highway Heckler (Corto - 1968) * Chiller Dillers (Corto - 1968) * Project Reject (Corto - 1969) * Chilly and the Looney Gooney (Corto - 1969) * Sleepy Time Bear (Corto - 1969) * Gooney's Goofy Landings (Corto - 1970) * Chilly's Ice Folly (Corto - 1970) * Chilly's Cold War (Corto - 1970) * A Gooney is Born (Corto - 1971) * Airlift A La Carte (Corto - 1971) * Chilly's Hide-A-Way (Corto - 1971) * The Rude Intruder (Corto - 1972) Series de Television * ''Woody Woodpecker Show ''(Serie de TV - 1957/1977) * ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(Serie de TV - 1999) * ''Futurama (Serie ve TV - 1999) * Pájaro Loco (2018) ''(Corto - 2018) Series de Tiras Cómicas * ''Chilly Willy (Dell) ''(Historieta de 1956 al 1962) * ''Walter Lantz New Funnies ''(Historieta de 1946) * ''Walter Lantz Andy Panda ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Woody Woodpecker's Back to School ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Woody Woodpecker's Country Fair (Historieta de 1956) * ''Walter Lantz Space Mouse ''(Historieta de 1962) * ''Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker (Gold Key) ''(Historieta de 1962) * ''Walter Lantz Andy Panda (Gold Key) ''(Historieta de 1973) * ''Woody Woodpecker And Friends ''(Historieta de 1991) Curiosidades Referencias Enlances Externos * Artículo en Wikipedia Vease Tambien * Pajaro Loco * Fievel Mousekewitz * Pablo Morsa * Pingüi * Woody Woodpecker Racing Categoría:Personajes de Dibujos Animados Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales